


One Kiss

by AuthorUnniOng



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2woo, AB6IX - Freeform, Canon, Fluff, M/M, Tiny little bit of angst, jeon woong - Freeform, park woojin - Freeform, woojin just really wants to kiss his hyung, woong is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-03 22:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnniOng/pseuds/AuthorUnniOng
Summary: The four times Woojin wanted to kiss Woong and the one time he couldn’t stop himself.





	1. first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, 
> 
> its been months since i've written anything but 2woo have inspired me to finally come back.  
> they are so adorable and such a new ship that i just had to write something to water the tag.  
> its gonna be short but i think i'll definitely write more for this couple in the future :) 
> 
>  
> 
> \- Min ( Ong Unni)

-1  
“Hyung will you please relax, you’ll love him.” Daehwi tried to comfort him, but Woojin was still anxious.

  
This was Woojin’s first proper meeting with their new member and ‘legend trainee’ Jeon Woong and he was worried to say the least. He wasn’t good with new people and the added pressure that they _have_ to get on for the group’s success wasn’t helping his nerves.

  
He glanced as the slender figure as he walked into the restaurant before pulling out a chair next to him and quickly dropping his gaze back to his plate.

  
“Woojin ah, this is Woong, Woong this is Woojinie.” Youngmin introduced them excitedly.

  
Woojin glanced hesitantly at the other boy, noticing their shared awkwardness.

  
“Hello.”

  
“Ah, hello.”

  
They spoke at the same time and Daehwi cackled at the uncomfortable air between them. Woojin finally brought himself to look the other boy in the eyes.

  
_Oh, god_.

  
_Oh, fuck._

  
He was pretty. Not in the same way that everyone would agree Daehwi was, but in a way that radiated innocence. Soft, sandy brown hair fell over his forehead neatly, dark yet sparkling eyes, alabaster skin that highlighted his soft, peach-coloured lips.

  
Woojin’s heart did something funny.

 

_Kiss him._ The thought burst forward in his mind terrifyingly fast.

  
He licked his lips.

  
_What the fuck._

  
He realised he was staring and immediately attached his gaze to his plate.

  
“H-how old are you?” He managed to string together, trying to look anywhere but Woong’s’ lips or his sparkling eyes.

  
“23 and you?” Woong responded softly.

  
“21”

  
_23? He was a hyung? How?_

  
“Hyung, you’re 21, no way?” Daehwi interrupted his train of thought, luckily distracting everyone before he did something stupid to a guy he didn’t even know. He was just frustrated, that was it. He hadn’t been on a date in years, hell, he hadn’t met anyone new in years.

That was it.

  
That had to be it.


	2. do you hate me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woojin is in denial, woong is sad.

-1

It was decided that they would be roommates. It made sense, Woojin had the biggest room, he even already had a second bed in there.

Granted, it was awkward. The two guys who didn’t know each other ending up sharing a room, they tiptoed around each other for days. Woojin was extra careful not to spend too much time alone with the elder, he didn’t know what he would do if his heart reacted the way it did last time.

He thought he was being discrete, making an excuse to ask one of the others to join them, spending as long as possible in the living room before going to their room and sleeping immediately, keeping their conversations as polite yet detached as possible.

It was one afternoon a couple of weeks or so after they met that he realised he hadn’t been as discrete as he thought.  

“Woojin ah,” the voice was soft, tinged with something he didn’t recognise.

Woojin froze, the others were all out, doing various things to make the most of their free time before debut.

“Ah, Woong hyung, w-what’s up?” He fixed his gaze to his phone.

“Do you not want me to be in the group?”

He dropped his phone. Eyes locking onto Woong’s face; he looked sad, he looked sad and resigned and it was all Woojin’s fault.

He felt his stomach turn with guilt.

“Hyung, what do you mean? Of course, I do!”

 Woong moved to sit beside him on the couch, awkwardly wringing his hands.

“Woojin, I know you’ve been skirting around me and if you’re really uncomfortable with me, I- I don’t want to hurt the group-” His voice was wobbling now and Woojin wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

He pulled Woong into a tight hug, their first hug.

“Hyung, I’m sorry.” He breathed, inhaling the sweet scent that he’d been depriving himself of.

Woong was still frozen, unyielding in his arms but Woojin couldn’t let go. He couldn’t let Woong believe he didn’t like him.

“Hyung, it’s nothing. It’s my fault. I’m an idiot, I can’t get close to people- it’s not you at all. I like you.” He explained hurriedly, his arms tight around the delicate elder.

Woong’s breath hitched in his ear and he melted into his arms.

“You don’t hate me?” The relief in his voice just made Woojin’s guilt even worse.

“Of course not.”

He couldn’t let his stupid feeling hurt someone so precious.

Woong pulled back slightly, their faces only inches apart, his wide eyes dripped with honey as he stared at Woojin.

Woojin’s heart almost leapt from his chest, why was he so beautiful?

“Thank you, Woojinie. Let’s be close, okay?” Woong’s breath tickled his cheek. Woojin closed his eyes and nodded.

His body was acting on its own, urging him to lean in, urging him to taste the sweet nectar of Woong’s lips.

He forced himself to open his eyes, Woong was still there, somehow even closer? Their foreheads touched, the elder’s hands gripped his shirt so lightly that Woojin almost couldn’t tell. Woong seemed to be waiting on him.

Did… did he want him to lean in?

A loud noise shattered the moment, quickly followed by a body colliding with his.

The other members piled into the room to find a startled Woong curled up in Woojin’s lap, arms wrapped around his neck, face buried in his chest.

The others conversation stopped as they took in the unfolding scene.   

Woojin was pretty sure he was about to die, heart about to burst out of his chest, arms frozen, hovering in mid -air, as if too scared to actually touch the older boy.

“Well, here we were worried that they wouldn’t get close.” Daehwi laughed.

Woong pulled back, peering that the newly arrived members, “You guys scared the crap out of me,” he whined.

“Sorry, hyungie.” Donghyun immediately apologised.

“Well, at least you had your knight in shining armour.” Daehwi sassed, because of course he did and the attention was back on Woojin.  

Woong glancing at him, a slight blush creeping up his neck.

Woojin was suddenly terrified that the elder could hear his heart, the way it was rattling in its cage.

He lightly pushed the elder onto the couch beside him and laughed awkwardly.

“Yeah, uh, funny fun, good moment, uhh,” He jumped up, turned and made finger guns at the rest of them, “catch you guys later!” before quickly stalking into his bedroom.

That was too close.

He willed his heart to calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ongie_Yoongs)  
> ask me something or send me a prompt  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/AuthorUnniOng)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ongie_Yoongs)  
> ask me something or send me a prompt  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/AuthorUnniOng)


End file.
